


Dirt Blocks and Comfort

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort No Hurt, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Phil furrowed his brows as he looked at the block of grass and the teen enderman holding it happily, chirping and pacing it to the side."What the fuck."
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Dirt Blocks and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Ranboo just started picking up blocks so some things may be different than now (for example I wrote Ranboo in the shack and not the house he made now)

Philza climbed down the ladder to go get some supplies for a potion and when he turned around he made a face. 

"What the fuck?" He huffed under his breath, pulling out his shovel and quickly removing a grass block that had been placed haphazardly in the middle of the room 

He dismissed it as he grabbed what he needed and walked outside to climb the stairs. 

He squinted at the landscape before him and mumbled another "What the fuck?" Upon seeing the very unleveled land now.

Random spots of dirt were missing and random grass blocks were placed everywhere.

He looked around in confusion, only to find the only enderman he knew sitting in a boat by the cow farm still 

Well, not the only enderman he knew.

He walked inside again to find Ranboo pacing back and forth, mumbling to Technoblade about something, a grass block held tightly in his hand.

Philza watched as Ranboo placed it randomly and Technoblade wordlessly dug it up with his silk touch shovel, handing it back to Ranboo who grabbed it, not stopping his ramble as he proceeded to place it again.

Philza watched this cycle a few times before walking over to Techno.

"What's up, mates?" Philza greeted and Ranboo looked up, smiling and putting the grass block down where Edward had once been. 

Technoblade dug it up and handed it to the teen who hugged it to his chest as he looked up at Philza.

"Techno was telling me about the syndacite!" He said and Philza looked at Techno confused because he'd been against telling him. 

Techno didn't dignify him an answer, simply shrugging instead.

"It's a cool thing for you guys to do but I don't want to join any teams or sides or anything like that! But I'll be your stasis chamber guy I you need it!" Ranboo said excitedly, tail flicking back and forth happily. 

"Okay, that's nice, what's with the grass block?" Philza asked and it was then that Ranboo seems to notice he was even holding it in the first place.

"Oh! Yeah I found out that picking bloks up and placing them makes me happy!" Ranboo said and placed it next to Philza.

"You try!" He encouraged and Philza looked at Techno again, who just shrugged yet again in response. 

Philza obliged and grabbed the block up, Ranboo pouting when it turned to a dirt block. "You broke it." He mumbled and then pushed past the blonde to go outside.

Technoblade and Philza followed him wordlessly as Ranboo walked into the snow, digging up another grass block and returning to them.

"Try placing this!" Ranboo said and handed the block to Philza, who placed it in front of him

Ranboo excitedly jumped and clapped his hand, tail wagging happily and he looked at Philza.

"Fun right?" He asked and Philza smiled at his reaction. "Yeah," he said and Ranboo giggled a bit as he picked up the block himself, continuing to tell them about how cool the syndacite sounded and how they should make cool uniforms but how he's still totally not joining. 

Once they finished talking, Ranboo dismissed himself to go work on his shack, telling them he fixed his comfort room and wanted to add more cool things to it, absentmindedly placing the grass block on top of a chest an leaving.

Philza turned to Techno and simply raised an eyebrow.

Technoblade shrugged and chuckled a bit. "What can I say, the kid grew on me. He was in here earlier doing that whole grass block thing too and he kept getting frustrated cause once he placed it he didn't want to pick it up, but wanted to have another block so we found out if he places it and I pick it up it's fine." 

Philza felt his heart warm at the topic and cooed. "I like that you two are getting along." He said and Technoblade rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, it's nothing big, I still don't trust him." Technoblade said and huffed.

"Tech, he's not Tommy. He's nothing like Tommy, he won't ever betray you, okay? He doesn't like choosing sides, he likes his friends more. So you don't have to worry about him." Philza promised and Technoblade shrugged.

"I dunno Phil, him not really being loyal to a side is concerning. Like if he's friends with Dream or Tommy? Our enemies? What then?" Techno asked and Philza held his tongue from informing him that as of to his knowledge Ranboo is and just shrugged.

"Well, then we'll get there when we get there. But look at the kid. He lives in a shack in the cold because he doesn't want to impose. He made a cow farm to make up for taking three steaks. He remade The Axe Of Peace for you. What's bad about him?" Pgilza asked and Techno looked at his feet.

"I'm worried about him also." Philz added once Technoblade gave no response. "He seems scared of Dream. And that previous comfort room h had- not to mention the fact he had to start doing that block thing to "calm down". He's been through a lot, we didn't help much by blowing up his house despite him not having done anything." 

Technoblade moved and looked out the window, sighing a bit when he saw Ranboo pick up another block, jumping in front of a creeper and a very distant "EXPLODE!" filling the winter air as Ranboo then placed his block, mumbling to himself.

The kid was different than Tommy, Tommy pushed Technoblade to open up about everything and then never told him anything in response. Ranboo was honest with Techno even with things that might get him kicked out and never once pushed for answers from Techno.

Tommy stole his items without question, Ranboo felt bad about taking a stack of dirt.

Tommy was his brother and betrayed him, Ranboo was a friend who trusted him.

Technoblade sighed and turned back to Philza.

"Tell Ranboo he can stay over tonight, it's supposed to snow storm." Technoblade said to Philza instead of responding to what he had said.

Philza smiled and walked out into the light snow, walking over to the small shack where Ranboo was petting Enderchest.

"Hey, it's supposed to storm tonight, wanna come stay over so you aren't cold?" Philza asked and Ranboo stood up tall.

"If you don't mind, of course!" Ranboo said cheerily and Philza chuckled.

"I'm inviting you over, Ranboo, of course I don't mind. I'll help get your pets inside." Philza said and Ranboo smiled as they move to rush the cats and dog into safety.

"Can I bring Enderchest? She's kind of my baby, and I love her most." Ranboo said and Philza laughed.

"Of course, she won't be a bother either. Now let's go before the storm starts." The snow was already picking up an wind was starting to blow hard enough Philza had to keep a hand on his hat.

Ranboo held Enderchest in one hand and grabbed a random grass block in the other, both of them rushing inside right as the wind picked up again.

Techno helped them get situated and laughed as Ranboo placed his block mid conversation, already shoveling it up for Ranboo.

So maybe there were a few things they wouldn't always agree on, Techno hated the government, Philza wanted revenge and Ranboo hated sides, but they wouldn't have this any other way.

Technoblade didn't even think about his property value once.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SUCH A SUCKER FOR FOUND FAMILY TECHNO, PHIL AND RANBOK GOSH.
> 
> Anyway have a chill day, don't read sad stories if you're not in the best mental health, go to sleep on time, drink water and eat food because humans need that shiz to SURVIVE and make sure all your homework is done!


End file.
